The Child Will Want For Nothing
by BloodWineTears
Summary: What happened after Valjean took Cosette away from the evil Thénardiers? One-shot.


The Child Will Want For Nothing

**AN – This is set just after Valjean has paid for Cosette. I'm imagining Valjean as Alfie Boe with the voice of Colm Wilkinson. Oh yes, that exists in my mind.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables.**

Valjean POV

I pulled the coat from my bag and helped young Cosette into it; she had been violently shivering ever since I found her.

'Thank you M'sieur. It's so cold tonight.'

I took her small hand in mine and we walked together.

'M'sieur?'

'Yes Cosette?'

'What your name?'

'My name is Jean Valjean.'

'That's a nice name.'

I led her down the path before stopping to unlock my front door. She smiled when I led her inside.

'This was my home.'

'Was?'

'This is our home now.'

Suddenly I felt thin but surprisingly strong arms around my waist. I was startled for a second before I hugged her back, touched by her gesture. When she pulled away I saw tears on her cheek. I knelt down so I was on her level.

'Why are you crying?'

'I'm not sad. Is it possible to cry because you're happy?'

I nodded and she dried her eyes. I made sure the door was locked and got the fireplace going.

'You must be hungry, let me start heating this up then I'll show you around.'

I put the soup I had made earlier on the stove before leading her into another room.

'This will be your room... '

'I have a room all of my own?'

'Yes you do, there isn't a bed in here yet but you can sleep in my room tonight. This is the bathroom.'

'Your house is so big.'

'_Our_ house child, I've been very fortunate in recent years.'

We went back to the main room and I sat her down at the table. We ate our soup in silence. I knew this arrangement would take some getting used to; I had been alone for so long it would be strange having someone else in the house.

'Tomorrow, we will go into town and buy some things, a bed, some clothes etc.'

She smiled and nodded.

'You look tired my dear, would you like to go to bed now? It's been a big day for you.'

'Yes please.'

I took her to my bedroom and made sure she was covered up with lots of blankets. I didn't want her getting too cold.

'Goodnight Cosette.'

'Goodnight M'sieur.'

'Please, call me Jean.'

I would have liked for her to call me Papa but I felt I should have to earn it rather than have her blindly trust me. I left the room and sat back down at the table, my head in my hands. I had known that having her here would serve as a constant reminder of how I had overlooked Fantine's suffering but I didn't realise it would be this potent. I told myself that by raising this child I was helping the poor, ill woman who I had failed to save.

Cosette POV  
>Despite all the blankets I still felt cold, but I was happy to finally be away from that horrible place. M'sieur Valjean had been very kind to me so far, I liked the way he used my name and looked me in the eye when he spoke to me. I was just getting to sleep when I heard a strange noise. It took me a while to figure out what it was the sound of crying. I had spent a lot of time crying myself so I knew what it felt like. Slowly I went back into the main room where M'sieur Valjean was sat at the table with his head in his hands.<p>

'Oh Fantine... '

He started crying again and I walked quietly towards him.

'M'sieur? I mean, Jean?'

I felt strange calling him that; I don't think I've called anyone by their first name before.

'Cosette?'

He sounded surprised.

'I heard crying and I came to check if you were alright.'

He smiled even through there were still tears falling from his eyes. He reached out to me.

'Come here my dear.'

I stood next to him with his arm around me. He was very warm.

'You'll never be afraid again Cosette, I promise I won't let anything harm you.'

He hugged me for a long time and he didn't seem to be crying anymore.

'You should be getting back to bed, you're freezing.'

'Goodnight Jean.'

The next day I woke up still feeling cold. I found Jean in the little place that acted like a kitchen.

'Good morning Cosette, breakfast?'

'I've never had breakfast before.'

'No wonder you're so thin, I knew those awful people were mistreating you.'

He put my breakfast in front of me.

'Eat slowly so you don't get sick, alright? I'll be back in a minute.'

A minute later I felt something warm around my shoulders.

'Who says we can't have blankets at breakfast?'

I knew I was going to like living here very much.

Valjean POV  
>Once again I took her hand in mine as we walked through town. I was careful to keep my head down; no doubt Javert was out there looking for me. We got her a bed and she picked out some new clothes. Seeing her little face light up when she twirled around in a pretty dress warmed my heart.<p>

'I feel like a princess!'

I made sure she got a hat and some gloves as well, she still hadn't stopped shivering. It was fairly late in the afternoon when we got back and I made some food while Cosette sat in the main room with her new toys. It was so good to see her play like the child she actually was. Although, she was a little quieter than usual when we were eating, I would have let her be but my promise to Fantine still lingered in my mind.

'Is everything alright Cosette?'

'Yes Jean, everything's fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I was just wondering... Where is my mother?'

I sighed; I knew that she would ask this question. She was very bright for her age. How was I supposed to tell one so young that she would never see her mother again?

'Your mother has gone to heaven, she's with God now.'

'Is she ever coming back?'

I shook my head and when I saw the first few tears fall I went to her. She curled up on my lap and cried on my shoulder. Despite my best efforts I couldn't get her to calm down.

'Your mother loves you very much, she told me so.'

'You met her?'

'Yes. I was there when she passed away, she wasn't in any pain.'

The sobbing started to slow a little as I rubbed her back; I hated the fact that almost all of her life there had been no one to hold her when she cried.

'What about my father?'

'I've never met him; all I know is that he left when you were very young.'

'Why did he leave?'

'I don't know, child. When your mother died, she asked me to find you. I promised her that you will live in my protection.'

'Oh, I thought... never mind.'

'You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh.'

'I thought, that maybe, _you _were my father.'

'That's very sweet of you my dear, but no, I'm not your real father.'

'Do you not have a wife or any children of your own?'

'Well have you seen anyone other than me here?'

She shook her head before resting it on my shoulder.

'We could go to the church and light a candle for your mother, would you like to do that?'

She nodded.

'Alright, we'll go tomorrow, it's getting late now.'

'Is it bedtime?'

'I think it's still a little early for bedtime, don't you? I could read you a story?'

'You have books?'

'I have many books; I've loved reading ever since I was a boy.'

'I never learnt to read.'

'I could try and teach you, but at a later date. Why don't you get some blankets while a pick a story?'

I found something child-friendly and made sure Cosette was comfortable with her many cushions and blankets before beginning to read. I tried to keep an eye on her. She was _still_ shivering; this winter was certainly turning out to be a cruel and bitter one but she shouldn't have been so cold all the time. I finished the first chapter.

'I think it is bedtime now my dear.'

'Goodnight Jean.'

'Goodnight Cosette, try to stay warm tonight.'

That night it was my turn to be woken by the sound of crying. I sat on the edge of her bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

'Hush now Cosette,' I sighed. 'Come here.'

I held her for a second time, only this time she was covered in blankets and eventually she fell asleep in my arms.

After we finished breakfast I took her to the church.

'You're very quiet, are you alright?'

She shook her head.

'Come on, let's go and light that candle for your mother.'

When we walked home it was raining very heavily, the raindrops disguising the tears on Cosette's face. She cried all day.

'Do you want anything to eat?'

'No thank you, I'm not hungry.'

'Are you not hungry or just sad?'

She shrugged her shoulders.

'Try and eat a little bit? For me?'

She had a few mouthfuls before stopping. I asked her if she wanted to hear some more of that book and she got settled with her blankets. I carried on reading until I noticed her falling asleep.

'I think it's time for bed now.'

She got up slowly before she stumbled and fell.

'Cosette!'

I rushed over to her and picked her up. Her eyes were just half open; she did not look well at all.

'Why is it so cold?'

She was trembling in my arms.

'Have no fear Cosette; I'm taking you to a Doctor right now.'

I got her into her coat and hat then I wrapped her up in some blankets before carrying her to the hospital.

Cosette POV  
>I felt so small in that hospital bed. Small and cold. Sometimes these old men would come and frown and say a lot of words I didn't understand.<p>

'Jean? Can I go to sleep now?'

'I think you need to stay awake dear.'

I didn't understand why I couldn't go to sleep, or why I was so cold. After a while I closed my eyes. I felt strange, like I wasn't really awake but I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't stop shivering. I could vaguely hear Jean's voice in the darkness.

'Please God, don't take her too.'

He held my hand in both of his.

'Cosette, if you can hear me, try and move your hand.'

I tried really hard to move my hand but I couldn't, I tried to tell him that I could hear him but no sound came out. A lot of time passed and I couldn't do anything. I wasn't shivering quite as badly though. Jean still hadn't let go of my hand so I tried to speak again.

'J... J...'

I couldn't say any more than that but I moved my fingers a tiny bit. I felt a warm hand touch my hair.

'Cosette? Can you open your eyes?'

Again I tried really hard but I couldn't. I moved my hand a bit more.

'I... I... '

'Cosette?'

Finally I managed to open my eyes.

'Oh you had me so worried, how're you feeling?'

'Sc... Sc... '

'Take a deep breath my dear.'

'Sc... Scared.'

He moved onto the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

'What are you afraid of?'

'Am... Am I ever going to warm up?'

'Of course you will, child.'

Valjean POV  
>She looked very fragile, like a little bird. I was a bit happier knowing she could speak and move now. Just then a Doctor walked in.<p>

'Ah M'sieur, we see this a lot, some final signs of life before the end.'

Little Cosette flinched. The stupid man's sentence didn't even make sense.

'What exactly are you saying?'

'I'm afraid there's every chance she won't make it through the night M'sieur.'

'No!'

She started to cry.

'I don't want to die Papa.'

'You won't Cosette, just stay with me.'

That single night was worse the nineteen years I spent as a slave of the law. When morning came she was asleep but still breathing and when her eyes flickered open I cried in relief.

'Papa?'

'Yes Cosette?'

'Can we go home now?'

'I'll ask the Doctor.'

He said he wanted her to stay here for a couple of days, just to keep an eye on her. Eventually he said she could go. I wrapped her up in her blankets again and carried her home in the heavy rain.

'Are you warm enough?'

'I'm warmer than I have been in months!'

I read several chapters of the book that night and Cosette ended up going to sleep in my arms again. Just before she fell asleep she kissed me on the cheek.

'Cosette, I love you very much.'

'I love you too Papa.'

**AN – Well I hope you guys liked it, I would love some reviews for this. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>**Skaramoosh x**


End file.
